US 2011/0107629 (Spiro) discloses, according to one embodiment, a perforated card includes a plurality of separable components that includes a tag suitable for the inclusion of personal data such as an address. The tag includes an opening. The card also includes a strap that is separably attached to at least a portion of the tag. The strap is insertable through the opening of the tag and is configured to be fixedly attached about a handle of a piece of luggage. The tag may be formed from a lenticular material.
US 2009/0276089 (Bartholomew) discloses an apparatus and a method for dispensing a luggage recognition label having an RFID or GPS device associated therewith that allows a passenger and/or a passenger carrier to identify and track their luggage during travel, provide access to a secure network for storing customer information and travel information including a luggage inventory and itinerary information, and the ability to purchase travel insurance in association with the luggage recognition label. The label may include lenticular printing
US 2012/0199594 (Pernarella) discloses a Unique Luggage identify tank top consists of pieces of material of one or more colors and/or designs connected together to create a tank top style garment to cover most of the luggage for quick and accurate identification and personalization of the luggage from the vast number of look alike luggage; it also serves to protect the luggage from accidentally opening; it is removable, reusable, washable, expandable, practical, functional, easy to care for and valued by minimizing the possibility of wrong claims. The Unique luggage identifying tank top allows users to update and personalize their existing or new luggage at minimal expense; also, permits users to instantly identify their luggage regardless of how it falls in the transportation belt by having the cover visible from any view of the luggage. The Unique luggage identifying tank serves to unify groups and as a traveling billboard for personal or commercial advertisement.